


Szayel's Secret Experiment

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Hugger, Cock Tail, M/M, Oral Sex, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Szayel didn’t trust Aizen, so he secretly experimented on creatures capable of altering one’s form and awakening sleeping desires. He kept this plan a secret in the hopes of bringing Aizen down, but he needed to test it, thankfully Ichigo decided to invade Hueco Mundo at just the perfect time. Cock Tail, Cock Hugger, Ichigo/Harem





	Szayel's Secret Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Szayel’s Secret Experiment

Szayel didn’t trust Aizen, so he secretly experimented on creatures capable of altering one’s form and awakening sleeping desires. He kept this plan a secret in the hopes of bringing Aizen down, but he needed to test it, thankfully Ichigo decided to invade Hueco Mundo at just the perfect time. Cock Tail, Cock Hugger, Ichigo/Harem

Chapter 1 Experiment Begins

Szayel had been working hard to become an espada. Aizen had taken over Heuco Mundo, taking the strongest hollows and turning them into arrancar. He didn’t trust Aizen but as a scientist he appreciated his experiments on hollows. Until he joined the ranks of the espada all his experiments were monitored, by becoming an espada he was able to get his own lab and he was able to work on his experiments in secret.

Aizen kept a close watch on a few of the espada, but he was arrogant, he was sure his power was superior than everyone else around him. He was sure most of the espada wouldn’t betray him or lacked the power to do so. So Szayel worked on creating a creature, that had no fear, and who can overwhelm someone no matter the strength. His precious little creation, it came along nicely, aggressive little thing, only problem was he’d yet to test it. For now he could only theorize his results, and speculate the advantage against Aizen.

He continued working on his creation, improving the creature for its big day. From his research and experimentation he was able to create variants of his pride and joy. He just needed to find a way to test his experiment without Aizen noticing. Aizen could be arrogant but he was no fool, a frontal assault would only end badly. Plus without a proper test, he had no idea if this would be the key to his revenge or the instrument of his destruction.

Imagine his luck when Ichigo and his friends arrived to rescue Orihime. Aizen was busy preparing for war with Soul Society. ‘This could be the perfect chance.’ he was monitoring the intruders and Hueco Mundo had quite the little trick, he could manipulate the corridors and send them into different rooms. He sent a large egg into a corridor. “Now then, Ichigo Kurosaki, I hope you will entertain my creation.”

The invading group consisted of Ichigo Kurosaki, two soul reapers, a human, and a quincy, and a few mysterious hollows. The hollows were insignificant, but manipulating the controls a bit he sent Ichigo right into where his little nest egg waited. Once the boy entered the room, he sealed the doors. “Let the games begin!” He monitored the progress.

-x-

Ichigo gasped as the room became sealed. “What on earth?” he looked around, and spotted the egg. “Is this some kind of hollow egg? Can hollows come from eggs?” Ichigo wasn’t the best at sensing, or else he’d be more concerned by the strange energy the egg gave off. It was too late for the orange haired boy as the egg like pod opened up and released a strange mist into the room.

“What the heck?!” The mist filled the room. Szayel watched with a smirk, the pod contains more than the mist, but its a necessary addition. The mist is meant to disrupt the reishi in the area, making it neither home for humans, soul reapers or hollows, only his creation. ‘It’s intended to not only make it harder to fight, but disrupt the senses.’

“Doesn’t seem to be poison.” Ichigo covered his mouth at first. He couldn’t sense the difference in the air. He didn’t feel dizzy or disoriented, and he could breath but it didn’t seem to be toxic. “Thought it might be some kind of gas bomb, but it didn’t have an effect must have been a dud.” Ichigo started walking away going past the weird egg.

What Ichigo didn’t know and what Szayel was not expecting, since Ichigo’s clothing was made of reishi, the mist also disrupted it. Ichigo’s soul reaper uniform began to dissolve, it was slow at first but with each passing second more and more of his clothing began to dissolve. “How am I supposed to get out of here, hey...hey what the heck!?” Ichigo gasped.

He had felt a breeze and looked down to see his pants were all but gone, he was now in his boxers. His socks, boxers and undershirt were going next, and they were dissolving faster than the outer garb. ‘Well this is a surprise, but quite interesting.’ Ichigo struggled and got flustered as the last of his clothing disappeared.

The young substitute soul reaper found himself buck naked with only his sword remaining. He shielded his soft 7 inch dick and healthy balls. ‘So his hair is natural, at least the carpets matched the drapes.” Szayel watched with wild interest. Ichigo was quite sexy, his body toned and well formed through battle, even his shyness was quite adorable. ‘Oh what I would do to that body of yours Ichigo Kurosaki!’ he palmed himself, as he licked his lips.

His creature stirred in the pod, a chill running down Ichigo’s spine. Something terrifying crawled out of the pod, and it launched into the air. Ichigo’s instincts acted, and he tried to guard his face as the creature lunged at him. His face however was not the creature’s target, it latched onto Ichigo’s crotch. It’s long limbs coiled around his waist, his hips, and between his thighs, it squeezed his ass tightly. The creature’s tail had small pads along the underside, it grabbed his penis and lifted it up. “You perverted...” he tried to yank the creature off but no luck.

The more he pulled the tighter the creature’s grip became, it squeezed his ass and forced his cheeks apart. Szayel whistled at the sight of the boy’s tight little hole. At the end of the creature’s tail was a cock like stinger, and with Ichigo’s cock held tight it aimed it’s dick stinger at Ichigo’s piss slit. “Hey wait what are you...” he was cut off as the penis stinger pushed into his cock. “Oh god!” he cried out.

His pipe was penetrated, that was strange enough, but Ichigo’s cock began to harden from the strange stimulus. His cock swelled and the creature hugged it tight, the little pads massaging the boy’s length. “Gah aahhh perverted damn it!” he moaned. He didn’t think this could get any worse, then the cock stinger began to grow inside his dick.

It retracted only to extend. “Ahh fuck its fucking my dick!” he was dropped to his knees as the strange sensations rocked him. Friction in his pipe, it was driving him mad, and even made his ass hole twitch. Deeper and deeper the cock stinger plundered his penis, making his manhood pulse before retracting.

Back and forth, back and forth the stinger fucked his dick. Ichigo’s brain felt like it was melting with each thrust, and the deeper it thrust the hotter he became. The boy was reduced to a drooling mess as the heat spread through his whole body, his nipples hardened from the pleasure. He didn’t know what to do, he felt like he was going crazy, he panted and drooled at the stimulus tearing through him.

He had no idea what the creature was doing to him, and in this moment he couldn’t care. Soon his dick was fully stuffed and Ichigo came. With his pipe stuffed it had nowhere to go, and the creature instead pumped its own liquid into Ichigo’s crotch. “Ahhh ahhh ahhh!” Ichigo moaned as he writhed in pleasure. His balls grew larger and larger, swelling perfectly.

Next his cock began to change, his manhood lengthening and thickening. With each new inch, the stinger fucked him deeper, and the creatures tail extended to hold each new inch. “What’s happening...to me…?” His cock had doubled in size, he had always been a shower, 7-inches soft, 7-inches hard, but now his dick reached 14 inches.

The change didn’t stop there as a great heat erupted from above his ass, the reishi of his body began to change and grow. The boy sprouted a tail, a fleshy phallic tail, and his ass grew plumper to support it. The thing was huge and flexible, and it proved it by thrusting into Ichigo’s open mouth. His pent up cum surged forth through his new appendage, and flooded Ichigo’s mouth with his own cum. The boy’s eyes widened as he was forced to drink his own seed, or drown in it.

After chugging his pent up release the creature released him. Ichigo dropped to his hands and knees, his cock tail swaying happily. “More, I need more,” he cupped his new 14 inch dick and showing solid flexibility he starts sucking on his own cock, pumping his length in kind. His cock tail curled and nudged the boy’s entrance, it painted it pretty with special pre. In seconds Ichigo’s man hole parted and the cock tail slid home.

Szayel jizzed himself silly, his cum soaking through the crotch of his pants. He panted at the sight of Ichigo sucking himself off as his new appendage plundered his plump ass. “Holy fuck...this is excellent!” his creature had surpassed his expectations. It wasn’t over, he made other sub species he needed to test, to find the perfect one suited for Lord Aizen. “Ichigo is busy, but you can play with the other soul reaper.” he sent one to the room where Renji would soon find himself.

To be continued


End file.
